The Art Of Connections
by Moonshine998
Summary: *Klayley* AU/AH: A single mother with a tough history and raising two children, her daughter and stepson, giving up her dreams to pay for their education. A divorced art teacher in the tough process of become a fulltime artist whose ex-wife is a criminal. They both are struggling to make ends meet and when they meet, they get thrown into a world were their lives are interconnected.
1. Chapter 1

***PLEASE READ*: Hey guys! Ive had this story idea for a while and have been planning it out so that it can be understood clearly. This new stort is called The Art Of Connections. As the title suggests there are going to be a lot of different characters connected to the others and they are all going to have sort of separate but still connected storylines untill the end of the story. I hope you all fimd it to be an interesting story!**

* * *

*Klayley* AU/AH: A single mother with a tough history and raising two children, her daughter and her stepson, giving up her dreams to pay for their education. A divorced 4th grade art teacher in the tough process of become a full time artist whose ex-wife is a criminal. They both are struggling to make ends meet and when they meet, they get thrown into a world were their lives are shockingly interconnected. A world filled with drama, crime, romance and twisted connections. Story set in 2010.

Here is some background on the characters present:

 **In 2010:**

 **Klaus Mikaelson -** 27yrs, 4th grade art teacher. Developing artist, divorced

 **Hayley Marshall Kenner -** 26yrs, single mother, mother of Hope, step-mother of Kaleb

 **Hope Kenner -** 9yrs, Hayley & Jackson's daughter

 **Kaleb Kenner -** 9yrs, Jackson's son, Hayley's stepson

 **Rebekah Gerald-Mikaelson -** 25yrs, detective, partner in field and wife of Marcel Gerald

 **Marcel Gerald -** 26yrs, forensic scientist, Rebekah's partner in on the field and husband at home.

 **Davina Gerald-Mikaelson -** 4yrs Rebekah & Marcel's daughter

 **Jackson Kenner -** 33yrs, Hayley Marshall's ex-husband

 **Tatia Petrova -** 27yrs, Klaus Mikaelson's ex-wife

 **Elijah Mikaelson -** 32yrs, author, husband of Camille O'Connell

 **Camille Mikaelson -** 32yrs, journalist/future author, wife of Elijah Mikaelson

 **Kol Mikaelson -** 25yrs, Elijah & Klaus' reckless brother, Rebekah's twin

* * *

 **PS: I will keep udateping this page as new information about the characters are revealed! Eeeeek im so excited for you guys to read this! 10 reviews if you want to read more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Here is the first chapter to my new story! its starts off normal and the craziness will follow in future chapters! hope you like it and if you have any questions, please ask and i will answer them.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews and to answer some questions: Yes, Tatia is a criminal and that will be explored in the story after a few chapters. Jackson and Hayley's backstory will be important in this story... this chapter will explain part of it. not in detail but enough to help you understand hayley's character. Kaleb's relation to hayely will be explained in this chapter yes. I was thinking of Mikaelson-Gerald but thought that just in this story it could be different so i changed it to Gerald-Mikaelson.**

 **THIS CHAPTER: Introduction to Hayley, Jackson, Kaleb, Hope, Klaus, Elijah and Cami. Flashbacks to Hayley's and Jackson's life together. Klaus and Hayley meet.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _ **September 2020**_

 _The media and press were waiting impatiently in the posh conference centre, for the couple that blew everyone's minds with one of the best written novels of the current days. A large group of people were seated in their respective seats, amongst them were fans mostly and others like the journalists who were sitting in their respective chairs with pens and notepads and cameramen were ready to snap pictures at any moment. They were waiting for the first ever narration of the book by the authors themselves._

 _When the clock struck six thirty, the doors opened and bright flashes started spreading across the room. They walked in hand in hand into the stage and to the podium. There was cheering and screaming apart from the applause the noise of clicks everywhere. There were two copies of the book were lying neatly on the table. Elijah pulled the fixed mic towards him and his wife. He took a sip of water before speaking when the noise had calmed down._

 _"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. For those of you who do not know or have never seen us before, I'm Elijah Mikaelson and this is lovely wife, Camille Mikaelon." "Good evening, everyone" Camille said. There was a sudden roar of cheers from the fans to welcome them. Elijah smiled and said, "Thank you. Thank you all for coming here today and to those of you who are watching at home when the video is graciously available to your reach through the internet, again thank you." There was a silent fit of laughter amongst the crowd._

 _"So, Camille and I have been extremely excited about today. We rehearsed a lot, decided how to go about this reading. Camille, would you like to take it from here?"_

 _Camille smiled and nodded as the photographers started clicking again. "Yes, thank you Elijah. As you all know this story revolves around a number of different characters revolving around the lives of the protagonists - Andrea, the single mother and Ansel, the artist. The themes in these books are hard to bring out when you're just reading directly from a page of printed words. So, throughout our process of practicing to present our book to you, we decided that we are not going to be reading the book for you... Hold your horses," she said with a smile as she saw the shock and confusion on people's faces. "We don't want to just read it to you. No. We want you to experience our feelings as we wrote the book and brought these characters to life. We want you to feel like this story..." She looked at Elijah with a smirk that mirrored his. "Is... **Real** ," she said looking back at the crowd. _

_"We are going to narrate the story out of the top of our heads. Say it like we mean it, wouldn't that be more engaging and emotionally enhancing?" She asked the crowd as they cheered for her in agreement._

 _Elijah stepped into his speaking shoes again and said, "so I would like everyone to kindly close their copy of the book and just pave way for your ears to do all the work for today."_

 _Camille smiled at Elijah and said to the crowd, "Well, without further adieu... Ladies and gentlemen... The Art Of Connections."_

 **March 2010: The 'beginning' of everything**

"I'm gonna be late for work, kids. We need to go now!" Hayley said as she rushed around the house grabbing everything she was looking for as her kids were putting on their shoes.

"Mommy, can you help with my shoelace, please?" Kaleb asked. He always had a problem with them. "Yes of course, honey. I'll be there in a second." She grabbed her handbag from the sofa and put her car keys into the bag and rushed to Kaleb's side. She kneeled down in front of him and tied his laces.

"When we get back home, I'm going to teach you properly and you are going to practice okay? You're a big boy aren't you?" He nodded, she smiled at his cute face and kissed him on his cheek before standing up and asking, "Hope are you ready?"

Hope went running with her backpack to Kaleb and her before holding her mother's hand. "Now do you have everything?" Hayley mumbled to herself as she checked things off of her imaginary checklist, like lunch, bag, keys, books...

She sighed "Okay. Let's go."

The drive to school was not long and was a peaceful one. Kaleb and Hope we're talking to each other and laughing at the neck seat as Hayley took a turn into the parking lot. She turned around and looked at them. "Okay, here we are. Have fun okay? Like always, be by each other's sides when necessary."

They nodded and gave Hayley a hug each "love you, my babies."

"Love you too mommy" they said getting out of the car and running into the school.

Hayley watched them go and join some of their friends. It was four months past a new school year and they were doing good according to all the reports she received. She was proud of the two of them, she felt proud of herself for managing to raise two amazing children. Hayley went to the new coffee shop that she had been working at for about 6 months now and put on her apron, tied her hair up into a bun and went to greet her co-workers. Half an hour later the shop started filling with people and she started to take orders. She remembered how many jobs she had to change because of some stupid reason like the place closing because of too little business or the fact that she seemed to inexperienced to be given a good salary. She didn't particularly enjoy anything that she was doing for a job. She remembered the day that she had gotten her college application to an amazing university. Also the same day that her whole life was about to change. God she was so naïve, she cursed him in her mind.

 **Flashback 2001**

 _She was seventeen and been given a scholarship to GoldenGate university to continue her music and dance studies. Her parents were overjoyed and so was she. She ran to his house that was four blocks away from her parents huge three storey house to tell him the big news._

 _She arrived at his house and knocked on the door. He was a bit older than her. By a bit she meant he was twenty four and told her that he had finished college two years ago. They had started dating a year ago when they met at a party that her friends had taken her to and he was amazing to her. She even lost her virginity to him. Her friends didn't approve but she didn't care. She loved him, at least thought she did. And he told her he loved her too._

 _The door opened and she jumped him. "Woah baby, what's going on?" He asked pulling her inside and locking the doors._

 _She let go of him and said "I got in Jackson! Can you believe it!" Immediately he knew what she was talking about. The expression on his face went from surprised that she was there to tended. "Oh that's so cool babe," he said kissing her. She kissed back and asked him "what's wrong?"_

 _She looked at him and noticed that he was trying really hard to think of something. She didn't know what. "Umm, I just, I feel like when you go off to college umm you'll spend less time with me," he sounded so unsure of himself but Hayley brushed it off._

 _"That's not true Jackson! Besides This is a year away anyway," he spent a moment quiet and them said with a lot of confidence. "Marry me then. Prove to me that you'll stay with me by marrying me."_

 _Hayley was in shock at his words. Marry him? She was only seventeen how could she get married? What would her friends and parents say? "Jack, I can't..."_

 _"So you're saying that you're gonna cheat on me?" He asked a bit loudly but still had a soft look in his eyes. She looked deep into them and said, "no of course not..."_

 _"Then. Marry me. Only then will I be okay and you hate seeing me sad don't you?" He pouted. He pulled her closer and started roaming his hands around her waist._

 _"No I don't..." She felt his hands move lower and squeeze very tightly._

 _"Good. Now say that you'll marry me." He said in a hoarse voice. "Y..Yes I wi-ll"_

 _He smirked wickedly as he ripped her clothes of and finished what he started on the couch._

 **End of flashback**

If only she had known that that day had marked her first day of motherhood. She had gotten married to him the following week and changed her surname to Marshall Kenner. When her parents found out she was married and pregnant, they kicked her out with no sympathy at all. The next nine months she felt her tummy get bigger by the day with baby Hope inside. Her hope of joy. She stepped out of her thoughts when she heard someone call her.

"Hmm?" She said in their direction. "Oh, I'm very sorry sir, madam. Would you like to order something?" She asked the couple sitting near the window sill. The woman was blonde, very attractive and very elegant. The man was a brunette and had a blue suit on. They looked high class.

"Yes, please, Ms... Marshall." The woman said with a smile on her face. "Elijah, have you decided what you are ordering?" The woman asked. The man, Elijah, nodded and they placed their order. Hayley quickly jotted it down and went to the kitchen forgetting about her days with Jackson.

"So have any good stories to share from your 'gossip' section of journalism?" Elijah asked taking a sip of the coffee the waitress had bought to the table.

"Journalism doesn't just involve gossip, Elijah! Besides I tend to focus on investigative journalism," Cami barked and Elijah chuckled at his fiancée's reaction. "I know darling, I'm just kidding,"

She shook her head in disappointment but with a smile on face "to answer your question, no. There hasn't really been anything captivating to write about."

He looked at her and said, "how about we write a book together?"

"Together?"

He nodded. "Yes why not? You and I can come up with a brilliant story that will engross everyone's minds. We are both fairly good writers and together it will be easier. besides I'll get to spend more time with you alone." She laughed along with him.

"I like the sound of that."

Hayley looked over at the couple from a distance. She looked at the woman's left hand and there was ring on it. She prayed that that woman doesn't end with with the same fate as her. She envied them. She wanted that in her life but there was a high chance anyone was going to agree to commit to not one but two 9 year old kids. She sighed and turned around to finish a little more work before she went to pick her kids up.

When he walked into the room, he saw all the little kids sitting in their seats already. He felt proud of himself for teaching these kids good discipline at a young age. "Good morning children!" He said in a happy voice.

"Good morning Mr. Mikaelson." He put his stuff on the desk and handed everyone a piece of blank paper. "Now kids I want you to,on that piece of paper, draw anything that makes you feel happy."

He saw all the kids start drawing immediately but Kaleb Kenner was the only kid that was taking his time to think. Before he could ask anything, Kaleb had started to draw. He walked around the class and saw all the kids drawing with interest. He stopped near Hope and watched her draw a landscape. Maybe scenery makes her happy? He thought. He continued walking and a few minutes later went back to his seat and proceeded to finish some work.

30 minutes later he stood up again. "Okay kids! Times up! Hand in your work and it will be discussed tomorrow. Oh and don't forget to tell your parents about the meetings with your teachers tomorrow after school." All the kids nodded and rushed to their next class. He watched as all of them left and saw Hope and Kaleb Kenner leave together at the end. They were always together. He smiled thinking of his siblings. Rebekah and Kol used to be like that too when they were little. His missed those days. The days he was genuinely happy.

Hayley drove to the school to pick up her kids after her shift for the day ended. She parked in her regular spot and waited for them. As she waited she started reading the newspaper that she had picked up from the coffee shop stand. She looked through the job offers as she did everyday. There weren't many good ones that were suitable for her experience wise or based on the knowledge required for those jobs like tech stuff or accounting.

A few minutes later the kids came running to the car and got in laughing. "Hey sweeties, how was school today?" She asked as she began to drive back home. They began telling her all about their days and the things they did with their friends. She listened eagerly as she always did. She loved listening to their ramblings, she knew she had to treasure each moment before they grew up to be teenagers with crazy mood swings.

"Oh by the way mummy, there is a parent teacher meeting tomorrow after school. we have to meet all our teachers," hope said remembering what Mr. Mikaelson had told the class. Hayley nodded and wrote that on a sticky note once they got home and stuck it on the fridge. It was the first time they were having a PTC since last year and it was easy to meet teachers because Kaleb and Hope had every class together. She was glad they were of the same age.

After dinner she put the kids to bed in their room and went to make herself a coffee as she did every night. She sat on the couch thinking of little things here and there in silence. It was comforting. Suddenly her thoughts went to Kaleb. He was an amazing little boy, capable of so much in life, just like her daughter. She knew that it wasn't the perfect life they were living but they were still so happy and that was all she wanted them to be. She thought of how Kaleb had become her son.

 **Flashback: two weeks prior to Hope's birth**

 _She paced angrily in the living room. "How could you do this to me, Jackson?! How could you break my trust?" She was fuming at the news she had just heard._

 _"Listen baby, I was drunk okay? And it didn't mean anything, I didn't even tenner who she was until she called me to tell me." Jackson said with a little too much sympathy that Hayley didn't know if she should believe him or not._

 _"Oh really? So instead you just lie to me for nine whole months while God knows if you've been meeting her then."_

 _"She called me a two days later saying that she was pregnant Hayley... and now she doesn't want the kid, AFTER he's been born! What was I supposed-" "What a minute!" She interrupted. "If your son was born three weeks ago that means you cheated on me three weeks before we got married. Oh god, Jackson please tell me you didn't marry me just to run away from her and your responsibility which by the way you still have! With BOTH your children." She said, putting emphasis on the word 'both.'_

 _"No of course not baby, don't say that." Jackson said but Hayley could so clearly tell that he was lying. She had seen his muscles tense when the accused him of the reason he married her. She couldn't believe he would do such a thing. He told her he loved her long before he cheated on her which only made it harder. She thought of leaving him, divorcing him because of how this changed everything. But then she thought of her baby. Her little unborn Hope. She didn't want to spoil this babies life because of her own needs. She also thought I'd Jackson's son. His mother wanted to abandon him and according to his words she already did and now the baby was with one of his friends from work who babysits._

 _She cried herself to sleep that night. she had refused to talk to him. All night she thought of what to do. Finally she realised that couldn't let that baby boy have a hard life even if he wasn't her responsibility. She was his wife, so that little boy was her stepson. She thought hard before making up her mind._

 _The next morning she had told him she had forgiven him even though she knew she hadn't. She told him she would adopt his son, whose parents hadn't even named him yet. And so a few days later she did. She adopted Kaleb Kenner as her own. Two weeks later, Hope was born and she had two amazing babies to take care of. Her hope had suddenly ignited, maybe they could be a small, happy family and she wouldn't have to have more kids with Jackson._

 _If only she had known what was yet to come..._

 **End of flashback**

She closed her eyes and didn't think about the rest. She got up, did her daily night routine and went to sleep thinking about her amazing kids and the next day.

The next day flew by. She dropped her kids off at school, went to the shop, did her job and went home a bit early to get ready for the parent-teacher conference at school.

She wore a formal dress and did her hair, put on light makeup. The drive to school was a quiet one. When she arrived, her eye caught her kids and walked over to them. The three of them went around and continued to meet different teachers. They had one more to go and were waiting outside the classroom. "So who is this teacher? Is he new?"

She looked at the name on the checklist the receptionist had given her. Mikaelson, art teacher, it read.

Kaleb nodded and said "yeah he's the best! The nicest teacher and he's a lot of fun. He loves art too, just like me mommy! He told me today that the drawing I did yesterday was really good and that he would tell you that too." Hayley smiled. "That's wonderful baby." They continued to wait for the teacher to finish with the parents he was talking to.

Klaus had gone home to his apartment and looked at all the drawings that his 4th grade students had handed in. There were a lot of talented kids in his class and that made him happy. There were pictures of cars, animals, toys and lots of chocolate. He laughed at that. He skipped to the next drawing and saw something he didn't expect. It was Kaleb's drawing, his favourite student. It was a drawing of a small family, a good drawing too. A mother and two kids a boy and a girl holding each of her hands. he assumed that little girl was his sister, Hope. He was moved. this boy's family made him happy and that was a smile worthy piece of art. He couldn't help but think why there wasn't a man in this picture, a father. He shook it off and made sure to complement Kaleb and whoever coming with him on his drawing.

Hayley walked in after the previous family left. She saw a man sitting at his desk and writing something on the register. She walked up to him with Kaleb and Hope.

"Good evening," she said to him.

He looked up. "Yes, hel-"

When she saw him look up she held her breath. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Yes, beautiful. He had the perfect face and deep blue eyes. They stared at each other for a long moment before she got back to the real world and said, "Hayley Marshall. Nice to meet you," lending her hand out to him to exchange greetings.

He stood up few seconds after and cleared his throat. "It's nice to meet you indeed." He took her hand and she felt her heartbeat quicken its pace. He gestured to the seat in front of him with a small smile and a strong gaze. "Please, sit down. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

 **So that's chapter one! Hope you like it! this chapter is an easy setting to the story... the beginning of the story is, yes, it is a flash forward. The 2010 Camlijah scene might have given you a hint at what it was ;) If you find anything confusing at all, please ask questions, i'll be happy to answer them! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! i was a bit behind on writing this story, but have finished a few chapters! so here's chapter 2! hope you like it :)**

 **THIS CHAPTER: Introduction to the rest of the Mikaelson family. Hayley and Klaus talk at the PTC. Hayley gets a chance to express her talents. The Mikaelson family have a dinner**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Klaus and just finished talking to Mitchell's parents and ticked his name on the register.

"Good evening," he heard a female voice say.

He spoke while looking up. "Yes hel-" when his eyes caught the face of the voice he stopped speaking. Words couldn't formulate in his mind or tongue because he was mesmerised by the woman standing in front of him. She was beautiful. Heck, she was gorgeous. Glossy pink lips and eyes as hazel as the leaves in autumn. Her eyes, they were hypnotising... he couldn't look away from them. They're gaze broke when she looked down for a second. before looking up again and this time speaking.

"Hayley Marshall. Nice to meet you," she said extending her hand to him. He shook it and realised she was Kaleb and Hope's mother when he realise them in the room for the first time. He felt embarrassed that she had managed to distract him from everything else in the room. He cleared his throat, afraid that he won't be able to say anything and stood up. He kept that to himself and took her hand in his... It was so soft that he wanted to latch on to it. "It's nice to meet you indeed."

He looked at the kids again and smiled he gestured to the seats and looked at her and said, "please have a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

She sat down in the middle of Kaleb and Hope. "So, I'm Niklaus Mikaelson, Klaus for short. I must say you have two of the most talented young artists," Hayley smiled at this comment and looked at the two of them. They gave him a smile too.

"Let's start with Hope." They talked about Hope and her growing interest and creativity. Hearing the nice words about Hope from him made her an incredibly proud mother and couldn't wait to hear what he had to say about Kaleb.

Klaus smiled at Hope and was amused by her shy reaction. "Moving on to Kaleb here," klaus said looking at Kaleb.

"His work in particular excites me! He's always volunteering to help others, he comes up with fantastic ideas and he's certainly and expressionist. For a fourth grader that is prodigious," Klaus said watching Kaleb smile brightly at his mother who was looking at him with a very happy expression.

Klaus remembered the drawing of Kaleb's that he had personally wanted to give it to whoever his guardian was. He pulled out the drawing from his desk cabinet and before giving it to her said, "Kaleb has been raised very well Mrs. Kenner-"

"Oh please call me Ms. Marshall," she said interrupting him politely. He stayed silent for a moment looking into her eyes again. He got confused. On the form she had signed at the receptionist which all the teachers were given a copy of, she had signed her name as Hayley Marshall Kenner. But he decided to nod and brushed it off, it wasn't his business.

"Very well, Ms Marshall, um, so yesterday I had asked the children to draw what made them happy... while most children drew particular objects, this is what Kaleb drew."

Hayley took the drawing threat he handed to her and gasped when she saw what it was. It was drawing of Kaleb and Hope holding her hands and all of them with wide smiles. It also wasn't just stick figures like kids usually draw. It was very artistic. She felt herself getting lost in her thoughts. Amongst all the negative feelings she felt towards Jackson, there was gratefulness for giving her Hope and leaving her with Kaleb.

"Isn't it beautiful, mummy?" She heard Hope ask who was peering down and looking at the drawing too.

"Yes, baby, it is. It's all that matters to me," she whispered the last line to herself. She looked at Kaleb who was smiling and told how proud she was of him and complemented him on the art.

Klaus watched the exchange in silence. He stared at her the whole time she was looking at the drawing. She was shocked and happy, he could tell. The way she talked to and addressed her children said a lot about her. She was caring and loved kids. It made him start wondering about what life he would had if he and Tatia had a child. He was happy that they didn't because he wouldn't want his children to be raised by a crazy woman. He looked back at Hayley and wondered what the children's father was like.

Hayley looked up to see him look at her and couldn't help but blush a little. She looked away for a moment before looking back at him and asking, "May I keep this?" He nodded me she smiled, putting it in her handbag.

She looked at her watch and saw that thy had been there for almost thirty minutes.

"Oh wow! It's been thirty minutes already! You must have other families to see, please forgive me for not realising-"

"-Oh No need for apologies. You were the last family I'm seeing. And I don't mind at all," he said smiling. They gazed at each other for a long moment again before getting up.

"It was nice meeting you, Mr Mikaelson," she said nodding to him and holding Hope and Kaleb's hands.

"Likewise," he said nodding back and told the kids goodbye. He watched her leave after she pulled her long brown hair pulled to one side and smiled at him. He walked back to his desk, sat down and sighed deeply. Now he had to go home.

As soon as she walked out of the room she released the breath he didn't realise she was holding when he smiled back at her.

Klaus walked into his apartment when he got a call. "Hello Elijah," he said.

"Niklaus, mother has invited us all for dinner. Rebekah's family and Kol will all be there. It's been a long time since we have all been together in the same place so please be there without any excuses. It's in Saturday by the way. And later us men are planning on going to a bar but that might change accordingly," Elijah said through the phone.

Klaus sighed. "Fine I'll be there. Text me the time. Who else is coming?"

"Camille, father and Kol's new girlfriend...or as we like to put it, his soon to be disposed play thing will be there too," Elijah said and Klaus rolled his eyes. Kol knew no boundaries when it came to behaviour with family or any sort of manners towards women.

"Great. just great," he mumbled and said his goodbyes to Elijah. At least he would get to see Davina. She was adorable and he loved making her laugh at his weird jokes and noises. He went to bed and started thinking of his family. He was the only one out of his siblings who wasn't in a relationship. Not that it was a bad thing but seeing all his siblings happy and in love made him miss having a woman by his side ready to comfort him. He had always wanted a small family of his own... with kids of course. He even had the chance at one, so he had thought. He remembered Tatia and the last few days of his happy turned sad and angry life with her.

 **Flashback early 2005**

 _Klaus walked into their suburban house and loosened his tie. "Sweetheart, I'm home!" He shouted and placed his files on the table. He didn't hear her voice so he walked up the stairs and stopped when he thought he heard muffles. He walked towards his room slowly and halted at the door when he heard cursing and moaning. His eyes widened and he opened the door. What he saw made him thoroughly shocked. Tatia was on their bed completely nude with man wearing the same amount of clothes she was. They were in a comprising position and were pounding like wild animals. The most shocking part was that they hadn't even notice him enter the room and were still moaning loudly. Once he regained his ability to speak he became an angry man. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" He didn't know if he was speaking to his naked wife or her partner but he didn't care. He needed answers for this unexpected betrayal. They stopped and looked at him. The man rushed to pick up his clothes and Tatia sat up holding the covers to her closely. "Oh God, no baby this is-" "Not what it looks like? Yeah I can see that!" He shouted getting closer to her and get louder. He watched the man walk out the door but not before showing him a small smirk. Klaus urged not to beat the man and his shock helped him to do just that. He looked back at Tatia. His eyes gleamed of anger but more of confusion. After watching her closely he could tell that she wasn't drunk. So why then? Why this indiscretion?_

 _He looked at her questioningly waiting for her to explain. She didn't even bother moving from her spot but opened her mouth to speak. "It was a mistake,"_

 _"Didn't seem like one when you were screaming two minutes ago," saying these words to her were weird to him. He had never been angry at her before. But looking into her eyes and seeing that man's smirk made him realise that this was t the first time this was happening. Also his brother's girlfriend Camille was a to be graduating psychology student. Their conversations taught him a lot. "Who was he?"_

 _Tatia looked up at him. He had walked closer to her. "Some guy from a bar, I had a few drinks-"_

 _His heart broke when he realised she was looking him in the eye and lying to him. "Try that again Tatia, I know you're lying." The stench of sex was giving him a headache so he sat down at the end of the bed._

 _She sighed, showing that she was going to give up trying. "He's a guy I met at the mall."_

 _Klaus sat quietly listening to her. "How long?" He asked in a broken voice. "Four and a half months."_

 _Wow. He was not expecting that answer. She had been sleeping with another man for almost half their marriage. He had bought a house for the two of them. He had bought her everything she wanted and needed. He had had done everything. He looked up to her and saw that she didn't look regretful. When he was lost in his thoughts she dropped the sheets and got out of the bed, walked to him and stood in between his legs. "Baby, please forgive me. I didn't mean for it to be like this," she took his head in her arms and brought it to her chest._

 _Tears started forming in his eyes. The woman he loved and committed himself to had broken their vows. She had broken his trust and his heart. He didn't move and murmured against her. "Why?"_

 _She tried to shush him and push him on the bed but he pushed her away angrily and shouted with tears flowing down his cheeks"Answer me! Why did you decide to cheat on me? What did I do to deserve this atrocity?! I give you everything! What more do you want?"_

 _She suddenly got angry. "I know you give me everything Klaus but I want your attention too. Ever since you started kissing the ass of that artist whatever his name is, you have been spending more time tying to get him to get you your dream job than being with me and not I mention spending more time screwing around with children than paying attention to me. you can't blame me for getting lonely."_

 _He couldn't believe that she actually said those words to him. For a second he thought she was playing a horrible prank on him. "Are you out of your mind? Tatia I'm trying to get a decent job that pays me enough to give us a happy life. Sorey if I don't want to live my whole life off of my parent's money. This house, all the things I bought you. Everything is their money. I 'screw around with children'? That's how you put teaching? You know what, it's called a job, sweetheart. But you wouldn't know what that is do you because you spend your time being a slut and rutting with other men instead." She kept quiet throughout this and just looked disinterested. His voice_

 _He grabbed his hair tightly and said crying. "I was planning to have a family with you in the future. Have our own children and be a happy family. Maybe if you had told me that you were neglected I would have done something about only because I was in love with you. You've broken me Tatia. Something no one had managed to do. I hope you're happy."_

 _Tatia looked at him sternly and said, "I want a divorce Klaus."_

 _He laughed at this. She had the audacity to ask him for a divorce when he had done nothing wrong. "Well you're not going to be disappointed." He said and stormed off to his car and drove around aimlessly. He stopped by a lake at sometime during midnight and screamed in frustration. he swore he would never fall for anyone again._

 **End of flashback**

He often wondered if there were more than one man, probably, and if the reason she cheated on him was because a month before the start of her indiscretions, he had told her that he wanted to have children with her. he had always wished to experience the bond between a father and child. Matbe that is what scared her into it even though she had shown no sign of such a thing. He turned around to face the ceiling and thought about his day. His thoughts went to her beautiful face. He wondered if he would ever see her again soon. He had never met a more caring mother than her. The interest that she had when he talked about Kaleb and Hope... he had never seen another parent with the twinkle in their eye when they heard the accomplishments of their children. Apart f I'm that, he was definitely attracted to her, physically. But he wanted to get to know her. Then he remembered Tatia again and remembered the vow he made to himself that he would never get into a serious relationship again. He sighed and went to sleep.

Hayley left Angela, her close friend and neighbour look after her kids and spent the end of the day searching for a store with decent and inexpensive clothes to wear for her Saturday gig at Rousseau's. She had been doing this for a while, finding more and more places to work to earn more money. In the past two months, she had found many gigs where she could sing and none of them worked out because they were all in clubs and the owners wanted her to 'show more skin' but she wasn't into that so she decided to search for restaurants to sing at. A beautiful restaurant named restaurant named Rousseau's had offered her a chance to sing for them and she had taken it. It also paid well so she didn't want to blow it. She had asked her friend Sophie, who worked at the coffee shop to join her and help her chose something.

"What about this?" She said looking at the black dress. "Hmm, you need something more... alluring," she winked.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I'm singing not going on a man hunt." Sophie chuckled and looked through more clothes behind her. "Well you should, you've been single for way long girl. I mean at least one date but no, nothing! Come on, loosen up and maybe have a one night stand!" Sophie said. She spotted the perfect outfit and waited for Hayley to turn around.

"No I've already have two of those in the years after my husband left me and regret both times. I vowed to never do that again," she turned around and saw Sophie holding a beautiful outfit. "Go there and try this on now." She said pointing to the changing room.

Hayley looked at the mirror an at her reflection. The outfit was perfect and fit her like it was made for her. It was a white strapless crop top and a deep blue high low skirt. She fell in love with it. It looked formal enough to wear to her performance at Rousseau's. That place had a certain class to it that made everyone fall in love with it. She stepped out and Sophie whistled. "Woo that's a man stealer," Hayley laughed and said she was getting the outfit and then bought it.

Hayley and Sophie walked back to her car "so I'm going to be there for your performance okay? I'll see you on Saturday."

"Thank you so much for today, I owe you. bye," Hayley said before Sophie nodded and walked back to her car and she drove back home to have a nice day at home with her kids.

 **Saturday**

Saturday arrived quickly and Klaus was getting ready for the dinner. His brother had sent him a text saying that it was going to be a formal dinner and that they had to wear suits. He had run a few errands and had talked to the manager of the art company he was applying to for a part in a project and had a meeting set up on Sunday, tomorrow, for his presentation.

He dressed up and left for the restaurant.

In the morning, Hayley rushed for her shift at the coffee shop and worked there for about four hours until noon and then left for her rehearsal at Rousseau's. In the middle of it all her car broke down and she had to send it to the mechanic and he said that she would only get back next week. Then she went home, changed, took Kaleb and Hope to the park and for lunch because they really wanted to go out somewhere. By the time they reached home and relaxed for a bit, it was time for her to get ready for the gig. In summary it was a hectic day. She did some vocal exercises that her teachers had taught her in school to release all the nervous energy. Kaleb and Hope watched her make those funny noises and couldn't stop laughing which amused Hayley.

Sophie came over to help her and the kids get ready. They had begged her to allow them to go to the restaurant too to see her sing and were really excited about it and so she accepted. She wore her outfit and Sophie did her hair a waterfall braid and topped it all of with a few accessories.

She walked out of the room with her eyes closed as demanded by her little ones. "Ready? Okay now you can open," Sophie said and Hayley opened her eyes. She gasped happily and ran to her children.

"Awww my sweet babies you look so good! Hope you look beautiful and Kaleb you look like an angel!" She said pinching their cheeks with a happy smile.

"Ew no! I don't want to be an angel! That's for girls. I want to be a smart business man!" Kaleb said loudly in his squeaky voice.

Sophie and Hayley laughed, "well that's exactly what you look like Kaleb don't you worry!"

He smiled and it melted her heart. With that they all left.

Klaus and his family had arrived at the restaurant and Klaus was playing with baby Davina who was seated in his lap and whom he hadn't seen in a while. "She's excited more than I've ever seen today! Why is that?" Klaus asked her parents. Marcel looked at his daughter and chuckled, "Well Rebekah and I have been very busy with cases that we haven't had enough time to take her out the house this week," Klaus smiled and passed Davina to her mother. They all settled down and started talking. "In happy you're all here, finally together in one place! Camille, always lovely to have you join this family," his mother said and Camille smiled. "My pleasure, Esther. I love this family," she replied, the last part while looking at and hooking her arm in with Elijah's. He smiled and they continued talking. Kol's new girlfriend seemed to be a not that bad type of person, she was not what everyone expected because he never brought home girls who were in their right minds to do anything, but everyone still worried that it might not last very long as usual.

"So any new cases?" Mikael asked Rebekah and Marcel. They looked at each other and nodded. "Well not exactly new, but one that's been going on for almost a year now. Quite a few years ago witnesses kind of saw and suspect a murder take place at their neighbour's house by two people. We can't reveal any details but this is a very complicated case that we can't seen to resolve that easily," Rebekah said as everyone listened carefully and intrigued.

"Yeah and we still haven't found a lot of evidence that can help us find the bodies of we don't even know how many people, or the alleged killers. The questions we've been asking haven't given us much to work with," Marcel continued and said that they were not giving up on the case until it was resolved no matter how long it would take to figure it out.

They were almost done with their desert when Esther said looking at the time, "Oh just in time for the performance!"

"What performance?" Elijah asked.

"When I was making reservations, the manager told me that there was going to be a performance today at this time," they all nodded and turned felt the lights go way dimmer.

A man's voice left the speakers. "Good evening, everybody! For those of you who didn't know, there is a performance tonight by a beautiful and talented singer. She has a beautiful voice that also matches her beautiful face," there was a small fit of laughter and cheer. "Please welcome Hayley Marshall to the stage!" Everyone clapped and cheered and all the attention was on the stage.

Hearing that name made his stomach tighten. He turned around immediately to face the stage and anxiously waited for her to come out onto the stage. When he saw her walk out of the curtains, his eyes widened. She was beautiful indeed, no one could question her beauty, and immediately felt his attraction to her surface as he saw her. He never took his eyes off of her and followed every step she made.

What he didn't notice was that another pair of eyes in the room was widened at the call of her name and the sight of her.

* * *

 **Hayley's Outfit:** klayleyforeverandalways **(**. **)** tumblr **(**. **)** com/tagged/AOCfanfic

 **So there you go! Klaus and Hayley definetely have physical attraction for each other and it will continue to grow but slowly. the emotional attreaction will come later on in the story... What did you think about the PTC? do you think Tatia told the truth about her reasons for cheating? Who do you think the pair of eyes belong to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm incredibly sorry for the late update but from now on the updates are going to be slow unfortunately. Lots and Lots of work to do! Hope you enjoy even though this is a bit of a short chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Hayley walked onto the stage with her head held high and a bright smile on her face when her name was called out for her introduction. She picked up the already tuned guitar and sat on the stool in front of the microphone.

"Good evening, everybody! I'm Hayley Marshall... and just before I start I thank the lovely people of this restaurant for allowing me the chance to do this, trust me I'm grateful. the song I'm going to sing tonight is my fast paced, more upbeat version of My Baby by Britney Spears, I hope you guys enjoy it!" With that she earned welcoming smiles from the crowd. The band members who were already on stage nodded to her, confirming that they were ready for her to begin. She looked back to the crowd and started strumming her guitar.

Klaus watched with awe as she strummed soft notes on her guitar. Her hands were magic, like it was the easiest, effortless action.

 _Tiny hands._

 _Yes, that's you._

 _And all you show,_

 _It's simply true._

 _I smell your breathe,_

 _it makes me cry._

 _I wonder how,_

 _I've lived my life._

She closed her eyes as she continued to sing, ready for the chorus to begin. She earned some cheering in the middle of her singing and smiled as she sang.

 _Cause without you,_

 _How did I get through,_

 _All of my days,_

 _Without you?_

 _Now living with you,_

 _See everything's true,_

 _My baby, it's you._

 _My baby._

 _My baby,_

 _My baby._

Listening intently to the lyrics made him realise that she was singing about her precious treasure. Her Kaleb and Hope. He knew she was a good mother just by her reactions to his praising words about her kids during the parent teacher conference, but never would he have thought that she was going to dedicate her time and talent to sing about her kids. She was a true inspiration for mothers both single and otherwise, he thought.

 _With no words at all,_

 _So tiny and small._

 _In love I fall,_

 _So deep._

 _So deep._

 _My precious love,_

 _Sent from above._

 _My baby boo,_

 _God I thank you._

 _God I thank you._

When she sang with her eyes closed, she only focused on Hope and Kaleb. She blocked everything out of her mind and imagined singing in front of them, directly to them. It made her smile unintentionally. She ran through the chorus again and ended the song.

"Thank you," she said as people cheered and clapped for her. She put down the guitar and walked off the stage and to where she came from.

Sophie ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "oh, Hayley that was beautiful. You were amazing." Hayley hugged back, "thank you, Soph. Glad you liked it,"

Kaleb and Hope ran up to her too and hugged her. "Mommy, you sounded really nice," Hope squeaked and Kaleb nodded in agreement with his sister. "Thank you my sweets, that song was for you two," she smiled and smoothened Kaleb's hair while patting hope on the back.

She chatted with the staff for a while, as they congratulated her and told her to come again. She was happy with this because she was getting to do this again, finally after trying so hard to get back to her original plans with life. Looking at the time she saw that it was. It was almost closing time and there were only a few people in the restaurant. Sophie had left early, as soon as Hayley was done singing because she had to pack and travel early in the morning to Atlanta for family gathering. She had assured Sophie that she would get a cab and go home with Hope and Kaleb.

She was heading towards the entrance with them when she heard a voice behind her. "Hayley?" She smiled and turned around to greet whoever was talking to her but when she saw who it was, her smile dropped. She hadn't seen him in six years since that one night. "Kol?" She asked surprised.

He put his hands in his pockets "in the flesh." They remained there in silence awkwardly for a few seconds. Hayley decided to break it and said "So, how've you been?" The awkwardness only grew.

Kol looked at her for a couple of seconds before ruffling his hair and folding his arms. "Ok let's just cut to the chase. You never told me you had kids," he said looking at them. "And you never answered my calls, care to explain?" He said looking back at her, with hurt evident on his face.

Hayley sighed. "I'm sorry okay? But me having kids was precisely why I didn't answer or call back. I couldn't put anyone first other than my babies. They were only three then." Kol listened as she spoke. He understood but that didn't make it hurt any less. He had actually liked her and he certainly didn't regret it. When she had left his side the next morning he was thoroughly disappointed. He was only 19 but still, he vowed if he ever crossed paths with her, he would confront her.

"You could have answered the phone to tell me that," he said looking away from her.

"I'm sorry okay? It wasn't meant to be more than one night," Hayley said and turned to walk away with them holding her hands. Kol stood in silence for a few seconds and then shook it off as he walked back to the table to his date.

Klaus watched quietly as his brother spoke to her near the entrance. He was going to get up to speak to her when she was walking towards the entrance but his brother beat him to it. He thought Kol was going to congratulate her but seeing their interaction made him believe that they knew each other. They spoke to one another without smiles and Kol seemed upset. What kind of first meeting went like that? How did they know each other anyway? He watched as she said something to him and walked out the restaurant. Now he could go talk to her, his mind still wondering how they knew each other.

"If you'll excuse me everyone, I have to get going. Good bye, this was a nice dinner," everyone said it back and he hugged his mother and Rebekah before picking up his keys and phone and running towards the entrance. He looked around and then saw her standing on the pavement holding Hope and Kaleb's hands as she, he assumed, waited for a cab.

He walked up to her and said, "Ms Marshall, I must say that was a beautiful performance." Just like you, he wanted to say but held his ground.

Hayley startles when she heard a voice close to her. She turned to see Klaus Mikaelson standing next to her smiling. Was she going to meet more familiar faces this night? First Kol, now him.

He looked down and greater the kids. "Hello, Kaleb, Hope."

"Hi, Mr Mikaelson," they both said and he smiled at them before looking back at her stunned face.

It took a moment for her to realize that she hadn't replied to his comment about her performance. "Oh, thank you for the kind words, it's encouraging," she smiled widely back, noticing his attire. He looked so handsome. Stop it, Hayley! She scolded herself.

"Well, talent deserves complements" she blushed. "So, is this where you work?" He asked her.

She shook her head and said, looking into the streets to see if any cans passed by. "No, this was just a gig, I haven't played music in a while, so... But no I work at a coffee shop," she said, slightly embarrassed by her job.

He saw pink on her face as she looked down and thought it was cute that she was embarrassed. He noticed she was looking for a cab by her continuous looks towards the vehicles passing by the lane they were standing next to throughout their conversation. He stepped closer and said, "you know if you're looking for a cab, you're probably not going to get one at this time of night in this area." He said apologetically.

She looked exhausted and nurtured to herself. Suddenly he said, "would you like a ride?"

She looked up at him and couldn't help but smile at his generosity. "We don't mind walking, it's just a little over twenty minute walk," he shook his head and interrupted her with a smile.

"Nonsense, it's no big deal. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I let a lady and her two children walk the streets alone at night," he asked with a smirk crooning his head as he looked at her. She hesitated but after seeing the tired look on Hope's face, she nodded and he told her to wait as he brought the car.

She sat in the passenger seat and gave him the address. As they drive he turned to make conversation with her. They talked about Kaleb and Hope's positive energy in school and how he enjoys being their teacher. He looked to her and remembered her interaction with Kol. He got too curious and couldn't help but bring it up.

"So you know my brother? I couldn't help but notice you two talking,"

"Your brother?"

He turned to look at her, "Yeah, Kol Mikaelson?" Her head turned so quickly to look at him to see if he was joking, which he so clearly wasn't.

"Oh," she said lamely. "I didn't know he was your brother," she tensed in her seat, hoping he wouldn't ask further questions.

"My family and I came to the restaurant for a family dinner," he said and she nodded.

He noticed that she avoided the question he had asked. "So... how do you know him again?" His curiosity peaked.

Hayley looked away and cleared her throat. "Um, we meet a long time ago once, at a mutual friend's house." She chose her words carefully having no intention of saying it point blank.

He wanted to ask her who the mutual friend was but he felt that he would be prying too much. He was only meeting her for the second time but he felt attached. "Hmm, how long have you known each other?" He asked, not knowing why he was so interested in his brother's relationship with Ms Marshall.

"Just that one meeting... it was...brief." Again trying to chose the wisest words.

He wanted to know more but they reached her apartment. "Here you go," he said looking at her closely, observing her every move.

"Thank you Mr Mikaelson..."

"Please, Klaus is enough," he smiled and she did too, nodding.

She looked at the backseat to tell them they had reached but she saw they had gone to sleep. She sighed and stepped out of the car to carry both of them. "Let me help you," "oh, no no its alright I'm used to..." "I insist." She looked up to see that he wasn't going to allow her to protest so she simply nodded and told him to follow her. He picked up Kaleb and followed her, who was carrying a snoring Hope. They climbed to the second floor and she fumbled with the keys then managed to open the door. "The couch is fine," she said and he later Kaleb on the couch.

She put Hope down too and walked over to him who was looking at the interior of her small apartment. "Well, thank you so much, Mr- Klaus," she switched as she saw his expressions become lighter.

""My pleasure Ms Marshall, I'll see you some other time," he said and she nodded. There was a small moment of silence as gazing at each other before he smiled and turned to leave. She closed the door being him and they both sighed when the door closed.

Rebekah walked into the living room and sat on the sofa next to Marcel. She had just finished putting Davina to sleep. "Today was a good day, relaxation after crazy ass police work."

Marcel nodded and poured her and himself a glass of bourbon and handed it to her. "Hey can I ask you something?" Marcel asked and Rebekah nodded.

"Answer honestly okay?" Marcel asked after taking a sip of his drink and swallowing with difficulty.

Rebekah looked at him suspiciously and took a sip of her drink after saying, "ok now you're scaring me Marcel."

He chuckles nervously. "No it's not bad news or anything like that. I just... I just have been thinking if it was really a good idea to have had Davina so early especially considering the case we are facing now." He was sweating hoping that Rebekah understood what he was saying, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. He loved, adored and would do anything for his baby girl, but he worried greatly for her future. Him and his wife weren't exactly... Involved with the best job in the world. He worried that if something happened to him or Rebekah especially during the case they were currently handling and Rebekah knew all of this exactly

She scooted towards to him and held his face in her palms. "Marcel, I understand why you're saying all this but think about it this way. Having Davina will make us fight this case and stay strong because we know we have our bright little baby girl to get back home to. We'll be taking extra care of ourselves because of this. And nothing is going to happen to us. We've faced worse than this. Remember that robber with a crazy skill in throwing knives. We made it out of that he'll house alive and it's going to remain that way."

Marcel smiled and nodded. He pulled her closer and kissed her, his actions delivering his words.

* * *

 **There you go for now! Don't know when im going to update the next chapter but hopefully soon! will be updating another story of mine too :) Please review tell me what you think! i really need motivation right now! xo**


End file.
